


Doctor Doctor

by shelny18



Series: A Semblance of Normality [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras/Joly - Emergency Room AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

“I am fine,” Enjolras growled, glaring at Courfeyrac as the law student raise one eyebrow.

“Right. Hence why you’ve a bleeding head and a broken arm. Completely fine.” Courfeyrac nodded along with this, voice deadly calm. “Now get in there before I call Grantaire.”

Enjolras ceased all arguments at that. Their drunken friend could be terrifying when it came to one of them getting injured, especially at protests, and if the blonde were forced to admit it he had too much of a headache to deal with the artist at that moment. Almost meekly he allowed his friend to drag him into the emergency room and sit him in a corner, even staying there instead of sneaking off when Courfeyrac vanished off to demand a doctor, appearing with him ten minutes later.

A very cute doctor.

Enjolras gulped nervously as the man took one look at his arm and instantly took his other hand, leading him to a small room. The blonde couldn’t help but smile as he shut the door in a surprised Courfeyrac’s face, the young man returning the smile as he turned to face his patient.

“What happened?” he inquired as he couched before Enjolras, fingers gently probing the break.

“Protest,” Enjolras said quietly. “Wasn’t meant to be violent.”

The doctor chuckled at that. “They almost always are though. My roommate’s been injured at enough, though his luck factors into that as well.” Rocking back onto his heels he glanced up at Enjolras’s face. “It’s not too bad. In fact you’ve been quite lucky. Now tell me about this cause of yours.”

And so Enjolras did. He spoke nonstop for the next half hour, never noticing the man setting his arm whilst he listened, never even noticing he’d stopped working until suddenly he was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing to his. Enjolras kissed back hungrily, chasing them automatically when the doctor quickly moved backwards and only blushing when he remembered where he was and that he’d only just met this man.

“Sorry,” the doctor mumbled, his cheeks an even brighter red than the blonde’s as he continued. “I shouldn’t have, I mean, you are my patient after all, but you’re just so passionate and so good looking and you believe in this so damn much even though it went to hell and you’re making me want to believe in it as well and did I mention how good looking you are and hell I should just stop talking now but I think I may have yellow fever and I don’t want to die without at least kissing someone like you once and I should really just shut up now. I can get you a new doctor if you want.” He hid his face as best he could, blushing even more furiously than before.

Placing two fingers under his chin Enjolras brought his face up to look him in the eye before kissing him gently.

“Enjolras,” he murmured. “My name’s Enjolras, and you really don’t look like you have yellow fever. Not to mention they wouldn’t let you near the hospital ER if you did.”

“Joly,” the doctor replied with a shy smile, one which made Enjolras’s heart leap slightly and his stomach flip, reactions he’d never before felt with someone he barely knew.

“Well Joly, I have to go before Courf breaks down the door to find out where I am.” Leaning forwards Enjolras snatched up Joly’s pen and quickly scribbled his number at the top of his form. “Call me,” he smirked, mentally laughing as he realised he had pretty much just imitated Courfeyrac for a moment.

“As if I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send any prompt you can think of which you would like to see written, either in a comment or to either my writing ([here](http://shelny18.tumblr.com/)) or personal ([here](http://r-thealmightyduck.tumblr.com/)) tumblrs.


End file.
